Allen it's a baby
by Liza-chan8
Summary: Komui convierte a Allen en un bebe por accidente, por lo que sus amigos tendrán que cuidar de el mientras Allen regresa a la normalidad., Pareja KandaxLenalee, esta pareja me la recomendaron. Espero no equivocarme de categoria u.u
1. Chapter 1 Pero que has hecho Komui

"ALLEN IT'S A BABY"

Notas de autor: bueno antes que nada soy nueva en esto así que no sean crueles con los comentarios y bueno espero que les guste la historia.

Una aclaración yo no soy dueña de -man, ni de sus personajes, son de Katsura Hoshino

Otra cosa:

**(**"…"**) significa los pensamientos de las personas**

**(**N/A**) obviamente son las notas de autora**

**(**–…–**) significa el dialogo de los personajes**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1: Pero que has hecho Komui

Era un día tranquilo en la Orden Negra, en los oscuros pasillos se encontraba caminando Allen Walker, un chico de 15 años con cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos color plateados, una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro teniendo una estrella invertida, teniendo puesto un uniforme de exorcista, que para la vista de muchas chicas le hace ver increíblemente sexy, acompañado por su fiel golem Timcanpy. Cuando una gran explosión se escucho del laboratorio de ciencia…

– ¡Tim!,¡¿ escuchaste eso?!–El golem solo asintió

–Creo que viene del laboratorio, ¡vamos!– Y sin más que decir el joven albino hizo su camino hacia el laboratorio de ciencias

_**ALLEN POV**_

Justo cuando llegue al laboratorio de ciencias me encontré con todo el personal del laboratorio ocultándose de algo o alguien, me acerque para ver si no había heridos y me tope con un komurin "_Komui, porque me haces esto"_

–Analizando objetivo…nombre del sujeto: Allen Walker…análisis completo…empezando captura de Allen Walker– El komurin tan pronto como término de hablar salí corriendo con tal de huir pero en un momento me atrapo…"_Espero que no me pase nada malo_"…El robot empezó a lanzar un especie de gas que me está empezando a debilitar…

_**GENERAL POV**_

En un lugar en ruinas se puede apreciar a lo lejos explosiones que solo quiere decir una cosa…un exorcista combatiendo a un akuma.

En un momento los akumas fueron destruidos dejando solo a la exorcista que los derroto que era nada más y nada menos que Lenalee Lee, una joven exorcista de 16 años con cabello verde oscuro(actualmente hasta los hombros), de ojos violeta y tez blanca…

–Bien, creo que ese era el ultimo akuma, lástima que no hubo ningún rastro de inocencia–Dijo la peliverde al tiempo que se iba de aquel lugar hecho ruinas.

_**LENALEE POV**_

En estos momentos voy en in tren en camino a la Orden Negra, se me hizo raro que Nii-san me enviara a una misión donde no había rastro de inocencia, sé que me oculta algo, lo descubriré cuando llegue…

_**3 horas después**_ (N/A: No se me ocurría nada interesante que Lenalee pudiera hacer en el tren asi que…)

–Nii-san, ¿Dónde estás?– preguntaba una y otra vez por toda la Orden buscando a Nii-san, ahora que lo pienso no he visto visto a Allen,"Nii-san, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

_**ALLEN POV**_

"¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo fue que vine a dar a esto?" fue mi primer pensamiento cuando desperté estando en el laboratorio de ciencias

–Reever, Allen-kun está despertando–Intento de hablar pero simplemente no puedo.

– ¿Crees que se dé cuenta de lo que le hicimos?–

–Komui, obviamente lo sabrá, aunque parezca un bebe, aun tiene sus recuerdos–

''Ahora que hiciste Komui-san, espera dijo: _aunque parezca bebe_''

En esos momentos se escucho la puerta del laboratorio abrirse, revelando a una Lenalee ¿molesta? –Nii-san, ¡¿ahora que le hiciste a Allen-kun?!–

–L-Lenalee, créeme yo no quise que le pasara esto, es solo que…–Komui estaba asustado y con su tono infantil de siempre

– ¡¿Pero… acaso no viste lo que le hiciste a Allen-kun?!–Lenalee dijo al mismo tiempo que me veía y apuntaba con su dedo.

– ¡Nii-san, dame una explicación, ahora mismo!– Me siento nervioso, es la primera vez que veo a Lenalee completamente molesta

–Está bien Lenalee,…–Intento de escuchar cómo fue que me pasó esto, pero un sueño me invade y fácilmente me vence, lo último que veo es a Lenalee a un lado de mí.

"Komui-san, me vengare por hacerme esto" y sin mas caí en un sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autor: Aquí con el segundo capítulo de Allen it's a baby

Estoy pobre de creatividad, por lo que si me dan una idea sobre algo que hacer, escríbanlo en los comentarios, y sin más aquí está el capitulo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 2:

_**LENALEE POV**_

"Pobre Allen-kun, acaso Nii-san nunca va a dejar de hacer inventos que causen un problema en la orden"

–L-Lenalee, ¿estás enojada por lo que le paso a Allen-kun?–la voz de Nii-san me saco de mis pensamientos

–Dime, ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?– llevamos más de ½ hora así, aunque no me termino de saber porque Nii-san le hizo esto a Allen-kun., voltee a ver a Allen-kun y vi que estaba dormido, se veía tan tierno, con esa carita inocente y durmiendo plácidamente, al verlo una pregunta se me vino a la mente

– ¡Nii-san, ¿Quién cuidara a Allen-kun mientras este en ese estado?!–

–Hemos pensado en eso, creemos que podemos dejar a alguien a su cuidado, aunque no sabemos a quién, porque Lavi está básicamente todo el día en la biblioteca, Miranda no es la mejor opción por su pequeño problema, Kanda es muy agresivo y puede llegar a hacerle daño a Allen-kun– con eso Nii-san termino su explicación, aunque dudo que Kanda le haga daño a Allen-kun, en estos momentos es un inofensivo bebe

–Nii-san, creo que Kanda es la mejor opción de persona que pueda cuidar a Allen-kun–

–Puede que tengas razón Lenalee, aunque ¿Quién vigilara que Kanda no le haga daño a Allen-kun?–

–Ya se, Kanda y yo podemos cuidar a Allen-kun, de ese modo yo podría evitar que Kanda le haga daño a Allen-kun–

–¡NOOOO! , NO QUIERO QUE MI LINDA LENALEE ESTE CON ESOS DOS PULPOS–En estos momentos Nii-san esta abrazándome mientras llora a mares

–Nii-san, Kanda no me hara daño, y Allen-kun es solo un bebe–

–¡NOOO!ESOS PULPOS SE APROVECHARAN DE MI LINDA LENALEE–

–Nii-san, confía en mí, no me harán nada malo–

_**3 horas después, en la cafetería**_

Finalmente pude convencer a Nii-san de que me dejara cuidar a Allen-kun, decidí ir a la cafetería con Allen-kun en mis brazos, ya que sigue durmiendo.

– ¡Lenalee!–al oír que me hablaban voltee a ver para saber quién era

–Lavi, ¿Qué pasa?–

–Tienes que ayudarme, lo que paso fue que Komui le dijo a Kanda algo acerca de cuidar un bebe, y cuando le pregunte solo me dijo que me jodiera, y…–Lavi se detuvo en seco.

–Lavi, ¿estás bien? –

–L-Lenalee, eres tan cruel, ¡porque no me dijiste que TU Y YUU TUVIERON UN BEBE, eso es tan cruel! –ante ese comentario me sonroje

–L-Lavi, ¿D-de donde sacas esas cosas? –En este momento sentí que algo se movía en mis brazos "Allen-kun", voltee a ver a Allen, el cual ya estaba despierto

– ¿Qué pasa Allen-kun? –cuando Allen-kun me volteo a ver me dio una sonrisa, era tan lindo, solo que algo o más bien alguien interrumpió el momento

– ¡LENALEE LEE! –Alce la vista para toparme con un muy molesto Kanda

– ¿Qué pasa Kanda? –pregunte fingiendo desinterés

– ¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡Te diré algo Lee, hiciste que el maldito de Komui me dejara a cargo del Moyashi! –Ese comentario me hizo sentir indignada, el hecho de que Kanda empezara a decir eso, me hizo querer darle una bofetada, pero no podía porque aun tenía a Allen-kun en mis brazos

–Oí Yuu, no es necesario que le hables así a Lenalee, no sé bien porque discuten pero la violencia no es la solucion–

–CALLA BAKA USAGI–

Kanda y Lavi empezaron una discusión. En estos momentos Allen está empezando a moverse con impaciencia y tiene unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, creo que no le gusta que Lavi y Kanda peleen

– ¡Chicos ya basta, a Allen-kun no le gusta que discutan en frente de el–

– ¿Allen? –Lavi se puso a la altura de Allen para poder verlo

– ¡Que mono!, este bebe no puede ser Moyashi-chan, es muy lindo–

Voltee a ver a Kanda, esperaba encontrar su rostro sin expresión, en cambio vi una cara que tenía algo extraño, por un momento pensé que le dio ternura Allen, pero inmediatamente la descarte cuando me volvió la vista hacia mi

– ¿Dónde está Komui?–

–Pero, Kanda…–Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, Kanda se puso en frente de mi mirándome con su típica "mirada asesina", de un momento a otro escuche a Allen-kun, será porque siente la furia de Kanda, sin saberlo empecé a sollozar, me sentía tan mal por Allen-kun, si Kanda no quiere ayudarme a cuidarlo, yo lo hare sola

– Lenalee, ¿estás bien?– Voltee mi vista hacia Lavi, aun con unas lagrimas en mis ojos, intente de calmarme –Si, no sucede nada–una vez que respondí le di una mirada a Kanda, que al parecer estaba desconcertado por no recibir una repuesta de mi parte

–No es necesario que cuides a Allen-kun, solo le dije eso a Nii-san para que me permitiera cuidarlo, si es lo único que querías, ya te puedes ir Bakanda–No supe porque motivo le dije a Kanda por el apodo que le dice Allen-kun, aunque no me pensaba disculpar con él, es un egoísta al no querer cuidar a Allen-kun, ya no tenía nada que decir o hacer hay, por lo que me fui a mi habitación con Allen-kun en mis brazos, creo que esta cómodo en ellos, no me ha dado señal de que no lo esté.

Una vez en mi habitación recosté a Allen-kun en mi cama, ya que se quedo dormido de nuevo, me senté en la orilla de la cama viendo como dormía Allen-kun, de un momento a otro empecé a acariciar su mejilla, en ese momento alguien toco mi puerta por lo que tuve que ir a abrirla…

_**KANDA POV**_

Han pasado unos minutos desde que se fue Lenalee, me siento culpable por el hecho de que la hice enojar con que no quiero cuidar al Moyashi

–Oí Yuu, eso fue cruel–

– ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!– En ese momento desenvaine a mugen y lo puse en su cuello, el no parecía asustado como otras ocasiones, más bien solo estaba parado sin expresión alguna

–Te recomiendo que te disculpes con Lenalee, ¿no viste lo molesta que estaba?–Levante una ceja sin comprender lo que el Usagi intentaba de decirme

–Kanda, ve a disculparte con ella– me sorprendió el hecho de que no me dijera por mi nombre de pila, no importa cuántas veces lo amenace nunca deja de hacerlo

–Che, como sea– sin más guarde a mugen y me dirigí a la salida para ir a la habitación de Lenalee. Una vez que llegue a la puerta de su habitación toque, unos segundos después Lenalee abrió la puerta, pero su mirada claramente decía que no quería hablar conmigo

– ¿Qué quieres Kanda?, ¿viniste a reclamarme de nuevo?–su tono de voz mostraba molestia

–No, quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado en la cafetería–

–Lavi te envió aquí ¿verdad?, ya te lo dije, si no quieres cuidar a Allen-kun te puedes ir– Fruncí el ceño, por alguna razón no me gustaba ver a Lenalee así

–Te ayudare a cuidar al Moyashi, además no creo que sea tan malo– Ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que le dije a Lenalee. De un momento a otro Lenalee me abrazo, pero le correspondí el abrazo, escuche un ruido en la habitación de Lenalee por lo que me separe de ella y entre, vi un pequeño bulto en la cama, camine hasta él y vi que era el Moyashi, estaba dormido plácidamente, ante eso di una leve sonrisa

–K-K-Kanda, ESTAS SONRIENDO!–voltee a ver a Lenalee, la cual se veía asustada

–Che, como sea– volví mi vista hacia el Moyashi el cual estaba despierto y con una sonrisa en su rostro, debía admitir que se veía tierno. El me tendió los brazos para que lo cargara, la cual por una extraña razón accedí.

_**LENALEE POV**_

"_¡O por Dios, Kanda esta sonriendo!"_, me costaba creerlo pero el "Homicida anti-social Yuu Kanda estaba sonriendo, SONRIENDO!

–K-K-Kanda, ESTAS SONRIENDO!– Sin querer ese pensamiento termine diciéndolo

–Che, como sea–Kanda volvió su vista hacia Allen-kun y lo que vi me dejo aun más impactada de lo que ya estaba, Kanda había cargado a Allen-kun en sus brazos

–Oí Lee, ¿estás bien?–

No respondí. Seguía impactada por el hecho de que cargo a Allen-kun

–Lenalee Lee, ¿estás bien?–De nuevo la voz de Kanda sonó, solo que esta vez me sorprendí al ver lo cerca que estaba de mi

–S-Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada– dije un tanto nerviosa, y no puedo verme pero estoy casi segura de que me encuentro sonrojada

– ¿Segura?–La voz de Kanda tenía algo diferente, pero ese "algo" ¿que era?, ¿preocupación?

–S-Si, es solo que…– Volví mi vista hacia Kanda que seguía cargando a Allen-kun, después de verlo unos segundos agache la mirada hacia el suelo –…parece como si fueras el padre de Allen-kun–Dije mientras me sonrojaba profundamente

–P-pero que dices Lee, yo solo cuidare del Moyashi en el estado en el que esta, y…–No le permití continuar con su "excusa" abrazándolo, a lo que el correspondió

–Gracias Kanda–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció?, un capítulo más largo, bien una cosa estaré actualizando la historia cada mes aproximadamente, **acepto sugerencias,** hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Estoy muy apenada por esto, pero no tengo el capítulo de este mes, me surgieron problemas familiares, la escuela, y falta de creatividad por lo que no está terminado. Espero subir el capitulo el otro mes.**

**Nuevamente lo siento, hasta el próximo capítulo, los ama Liza ****bye**

**PD: Como subiré el otro capítulo en enero de parte de Liza-chan, les daré un one-shot el 19 de diciembre, será de cómo pasa una navidad la Orden Negra**

**IMPORTANTE: En ese one-shot, Allen Walker es una mujer, lo siento es que me gusta Allen en forma de mujer, es algo raro**


End file.
